


The Tale of Amelia Darvill

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mild Language, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Romance, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia would give anything to win the heart of her neighbor, Albus Potter, but she can't fight the feeling that his whole family has something to hide. Albus likes Amelia and tries, but feels it could never work between them. After all, Albus Potter is practically famous in the wizard world; Amelia doesn't even know it exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Minor Setback

She twisted the hair band into a final loop around the blonde braid. She sighed into the mirror and ruffled her fringe. This would be the day she talked to him.  
  
Albus Potter, the slightly strange boy next door who went to a private boarding school most of the year, was back now that it was summer vacation. And she was positive she would finally make first contact.  Yes, today would be that day.   
  
Blue jean shorts and black tank top on, she smiled. She looked good. She looked for her cell phone-maybe she could get his number and they could stay in touch while he was gone, after they bonded over the summer.  
  
That is, if she could find her phone. She had no clue where she put the blasted thing. It wasn't under the pjs from the night before, or on the bed or in her bag…then she heard it ringing. Under the bed, of course.  
  
She checked to see what had made it ring, to see she had set a calendar reminder that this summer was the summer she would get Albus Potter. This wouldn't be easy. For one, she had to actually talk to him, and another, he had to realize she existed. Yes, Albus Potter would know Amelia Darvill by the end of summer, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Phone in hand, she ran down the hall and into the kitchen where her mother was just placing breakfast on the table. "Looks great, Mom," she said as she took plates out of the cabinet. "I'll finish setting while you get everyone else."  
  
She had just finished placing the six places around the table when everyone trudged down. She smiled at her youngest sister, Astrid, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes. "It's nearly ten, wake up," she said with a playful nudge of the nine year old.  
  
"Blue berry pancakes!" she said excitedly, ignoring Amelia altogether. "I love them!" Everyone sat down and began eating, everyone chatting excitedly. Amelia's older sister, Hayley, was telling everyone about her summer plans while the second youngest, Gwen, looked up in awe of Hayley. Gwen almost idolized their oldest sister. Their mum and dad just sat and listened while they ate, since they had to go to work soon.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, Hayley left to spend the day with friends at the mall and drop Gwen off at a friend's house on the way.  
  
"What's Astrid doing today?" Amelia asked.  
  
"We were hoping you would watch her," their mum, Hazel, said as she walked out the door, not giving Amelia time to protest. How would she impress Albus with her kid sister around?  
  
She just sat around and watched television with Astrid all morning, which the young girl was fine with. After making them both egg salad sandwiches for lunch, she decided it was time to put plan Albus to work.  
  
She told Astrid they would go out and play, and since she didn't see Albus out, they did for a short while. Then he came out of his house…with a girl she had never seen before.


	2. Meeting Albus

Amelia decided it didn't matter if there was a girl with him. She might just be a friend. Right? Making sure Astrid was okay on the swing set in the front yard, she walked over to Albus and the girl. "Hi," the girl said with a huge smile. "I’m  Lucy Weasley."  
  
Weasley? Hadn't she heard that name before? "I'm Amelia, and that's my youngest sister Astrid." She pointed over to where the young girl was still swinging.  
  
"See Albus, Muggles can have weird names too," Lucy teased.  
  
"Umm, Muggle?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just an inside joke, don't worry about it," Albus said. "My cousin doesn't know when to keep her trap shut at times." He glared at Lucy, but Amelia didn't pay much attention. Lucy was his cousin, so she was free to continue her summer plans.  
  
"Oh, okay." She smiled. "I was just thinking that it's weird that we live across from each other and rarely talk to each other. I just wanted to see if you'd like to hang out?" Albus shrugged and Lucy nodded, and by silent agreement, they all walked over to Amelia's yard.  
  
Astrid leaped off the swing just as it reached it's highest point, nimbly landing on her feet. "Astrid, you'll get hurt doing that," Amelia scolded. "Albus and Lucy are gonna hang out with us for a while."  
  
"Can't I just go to Nancy's?" Astrid pointed across the street where a little girl was playing out in the yard. She ran off the instant Amelia said yes.  
  
"You guys wanna go inside or stay out here?" she asked. She felt awkward, not really knowing either of them.  
  
She led them into the living room and told them to find something to watch on the television while she went and poured lemonade. Albus was flipping through the channels when she made it back to the living room.  
  
Amelia felt the awkwardness building in the air. She would never win Albus this way! Maybe a conversation would help…  
  
"So, where is it you go to school again, Albus? I mean, you don't go to the public one here…"  
  
"It's a private boarding school."  
  
"Yeah, but like, what's it called?"  
  
"Crap. I just realized I promised my dad I'd help him do some stuff today, sorry to run off like this." He stood up and awkwardly waved goodbye as he let himself out of the house, Lucy following him.  
  
Amelia flopped down onto the couch and groaned. This was horrible. That was not what she had thought it was going to be at all. She was suppose to invite him over and make him laugh. Make him want to stay. Not make up stupid excuses so he could leave before he had even really arrived.  
  
The whole meeting had been awkward though. Awkward…she snorted. It was such a weird word.  But how to get Albus to not think she was weird now. After that, she was sure that's what he thought. He went to some private school-which meant she had to step up her game if she was going to compete with the girls at his school. If there were girls…  
  
He hadn't answered her question. Actually, he avoided the question all together. Why didn't he wanted her to know the name of his school? It wasn't like she was going to transfer just so she could be closer to him.  
  
Shoving the thoughts aside, she picked up the remote and changed the channel to some sci-fi show and watched it until it went off. Then she called Astrid inside to cool off out of the hot sun.  
  
*  
  
She didn't see Albus for a week after that. She was laying on a beach towel in the middle of her yard reading a book when a shadow blocked the sun and she  looked up to see Albus. She sat up quickly, pushing her hair out of her face and trying to look cool. "Hey Albus," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Amelia." He snorted. "That rhymes. Mind if I?" he asked, pointing to a free spot on the towel.  
  
"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, you can sit." He laughed. Not exactly what she had wanted, but it was a start.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day. I just…don't want to talk about school and all that, you know?" So he didn't like his school. Was he bullied?  
  
"It's fine," she said. "No school."  
  
"So, what are you reading?"  
  
"Umm…I'm not sure how to explain it. It's a book about the future, but like it's not all teched up and stuff, but more like it was in the 14th century with kings and princesses, where the people were under total rule and stuff."  
  
Albus raised his eyebrow. "Hmm."  
  
"It's better than I make it sound," she said with a slight blush.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you wanna go to the pool? My family is going, and I thought maybe you'd like to go with us."  
  
"Let me make sure it's okay, I'll be right back," she said. She walked calmly to the door, not looking behind her once, but then flew up to her room to change into her swim suit. "Hayley," she called, "I’m going to the pool. I'll be back later."  
  
Hayley walked into the room. "Right. And I get to stay here with Gwen and Astrid?"  
  
Amelia shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Whatever," Hayley said, rolling her eyes as she left her sisters room. Amelia pulled her shorts and shirt back on and threw what she would need into a bag and ran down the stairs. After taking a calming breath, she pulled the door open and walked out.  
  
"All set."  
  
"Great," Albus said, grinning. "I think dad said we'd leave in about thirty minutes. C'mon, we'll tell them you can go."  
  
She was going to Albus Potters house. Albus Potter invited her into his house. She was in Albus Potter's house, with Albus Potter.  
  
"Hi Amelia, I'm Lily," a young girl said.  
  
"That's my little sister, my older brother is upstairs, and my parents are…somewhere." He shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. "This is the living room, where we rarely live, more like act like slugs. There's the telly, as you can see. That is the reason for the slug-like behavior. Would you like to act like slugs until everyone else is ready?"  
  
She could help it, she giggled. "Sure," she said.  
  
Before Albus could even touch the remote, she heard another voice. "Dad, I can't find my wand…erful sandwich." He was standing in front of Amelia. "Hi, sorry, I didn't know you were here."  
  
"It's okay," she said. "That is James, my older brother."  
  
"Sandwich?" Another voice asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing dad. Have you met Albus' new friend?"  
  
The older man turned and looked. "You must be Amelia. I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Potter."  
  
"Please, just call me Harry."  
  
"Okay," Amelia said. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"Harry, where are the keys?"  
  
"Ginny, have you met Amelia? She lives down the street," Harry said.  
  
"Hello. Pleased to meet you. Pleased you could join us."  
  
"Thanks," Amelia said, leaving off the name this time. She still felt awkward, like she didn't quite belong in the group.  
  
Not long after, they all piled into a car and Harry drove them to the public pool. She wasn't sure how they all fit, or how there was enough seatbelts, but there was. It was a much more spacious car that it looked to be on the outside.  
  
When they got to the pool, she was feeling around in her bag for the admission price when Harry told her he could pay for it. She blushed a little while saying thanks-she wasn't use to people just doing that.  
  
They set up 'base camp' as Albus called it, where all  the stuff would be put. She slipped off the clothes she had on over her bikini and put them in a bag as Ginny gave everyone instructions to meet back at three. Then everyone went off into different directions until it was just her and Albus.  
  
"Well, wanna swim. It's why we're here, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Hold on," he said, pulling off his shirt. She nearly choked. He was taking his shirt off…of course, that is what you do at a pool. She let her gaze linger for just a few seconds before looking back at his face. "Come on then," he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along into the deep end of the pool.  
  
Maybe she should have told him she couldn't swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far. I just wanted to say I welcome any and all comments, and if you have any advice I'd love to hear it.


	3. Swimming Lessons

She was under the water, this end of the pool 3 meters deep. She moved her arms and legs, trying to get back up to the surface. Her face broke the surface, causing her to splutter, before she went back down. Then an arm was around her waist and she was above the surface, breathing, and clinging to a ledge.  
  
"Are you okay?" Albus' green eyes were peering at her, his arm still partially around her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, breathing heavily. "I can't swim."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"  
  
"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you." She pulled herself up onto the ledge. "I didn't really think about it until I realized you weren't going to let go."  
  
Albus remained in the water, but rested his arms on the ledge. "So, shallow end?"  
  
"Sure," Amelia said. It was a little embarrassing, being fifteen and not being able to swim.  Albus joined her on the side walk and they went to the 1 meter side of the pool. There were mostly young children here, and it felt a little embarrassing. At least when Astrid was with her, it wasn't as bad because she was playing with her little sister and had an excuse.  
  
"Sorry about this," she said, blushing.  
  
 Albus shrugged. "About what? Me almost killing you?" She smiled. Albus was at least nice about it. "Tell you what, why don't I teach you?"  
  
"Teach me?" she asked. She wasn't so sure about that.  
  
"Come on, it's easy." He walked over to her and squatted down; laying is hands out, palms up, in front of her. "Just lay back. I won't let you fall."  
  
He was offering to teach her. And she could stand in this water, even if she did go under. "Why do I need to lie on your hands?"  
  
"So I can teach you to float. I'll hold you up, while you try to float on you back."  
  
Amelia took a deep breath and decided to trust Albus. She lay down on the water, Albus' hands supporting her. "Chin up…there you go. You're letting your butt sink. Don't hold your breath, just breath. Now extend your legs. Chin up now, you can't tuck it into your chest and float." And so it proceeded until it seemed Amelia was in the position Albus wanted her in.    
  
Slowly, so she wouldn't notice, he moved his hands and grinned. She was floating. "You're doing it," he told her. She opened her eyes in surprise lost her concentration, causing her to sink. "Well, you were floating. You did well for your first time."  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks," she said, splashing him. And so they played for a while, then Albus insisted on her practicing floating some more.  
  
She wanted to learn to swim now. She had never really cared before, but now that she had a reason to- because she could see Albus look at the deep end some-and it would be a great way for them to spend time together.  
  
"Is this what you thought you would do with your summer? Teach your neighbor to swim?" she teased as they got out to go back to 'base camp.'  
  
"No, it's not. But I don't mind helping a friend out."  
  
Friend. Well, that was a start. It was the first part of her plan, become his friend. And it had been easy enough.  Ginny was there, even though it was only two. "Albus, I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you." She glanced at Amelia. While Ginny and Albus walked away, she started to feel that awkward feeling again. Like she didn't really belong there.  
  
Did she think there was more going on than swimming lessons in the shallow end? What could they do around a bunch of kids? Or was it something else? She sat on the ground and dug out her phone from her bag, thinking she may just call Hayley and have her come get her. Say she's feeling sick or something and leave the Potters to their family outing.  
  
Albus came up beside her just as she finished the text. "Sorry about that. Mum said Dad had to leave, so she's riding with him to work and brining the car back."  
  
So that's what it was…but why had that needed to be a secret?  
  
"What does your dad do?" Amelia asked.  
  
"He's…a cop."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
Albus gave her an unbelieving look. "Yes he is. He's my dad, I think I know what he does."  
  
"My dad's a cop, and I know most of the local force, and the quite a few of the uppers. You dad has never been mentioned or in any photographs or at an award ceremony or anything."  
  
"He…umm…"  
  
Why was Albus lying about what his dad did? Was he lying about what his mum had said? What else had he lied about? "Why are you lying?"  
  
"It's complicated, and I can't tell you. I really can't, Amelia. I wish I could. It would make things so much easier if I could. But I can't."  
  
"Is your dad a secret agent or something?"  
  
"Nothing secret about  _him,"_ Albus mumbled, but she could tell he hadn't wanted her to hear. "Not really. I can't say. It's…"  
  
"Complicated."  
  
"Just please, don't ask questions. Okay?"  
  
They sat there in tense silence. She didn't like that he was lying and wouldn't answer questions, and she wondered if he was who she made him out to be after all. Amelia excused herself to go to the restrooms a few feet away. When she was coming out, she could hear James talking to Albus.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know if you can be friends with her. You guys seem to get along great," came James' voice.  
  
"She asks all the wrong questions, though. Where I go to school. What dad does. And she's smart."  
  
"I know what you think about her, Al, and I've heard enough of it. I don't want to hear how pretty she is, or how cool she must be, and how she doesn't know anything about us so she'll like you for you and not your name."  
  
"It's just so hard keeping it all a secret. I don't know how long I can do it."  
  
"Don't you dare tell her," James growled suddenly.  
  
"I won't," Albus exclaimed. "I'm not an idiot. I know she can't know. Merlin."  
  
She thought that was a good time to come out of the bathroom. The boys were glaring at one another. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No," Albus said quickly, smiling up at her. "Let's go back in the water."  
  
She wasn't sure what that conversation had been about, but it scared her a little. It seemed the family might be into something dangerous. She wondered if Lily was. The girl was only twelve, so maybe not. But from the sound of it, they were all in on the act.  
  
"Are you okay?" Albus asked once they were back in the water. "You're acting nervous."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine, honestly." In truth, she didn't know what to think. Maybe this would be the summer she forgot Albus Potter instead.

* * *

The car ride home was a quiet one. Ginny attempted to start conversation, and Lily answered most questions. Amelia couldn't get over the car though. There was one less person in the back seat, since James was up front now that Ginny was driving, but there were only three seatbelts. She could have sworn there were four before. And there seemed to be the same amount of room as when they drove to the pool…


	4. Riding a Bicycle

Amelia wanted to see Albus again. She still wanted to win his heart. But she wasn't sure how to deal with the lying and secrets. The best she could come up with was his father was a secret agent for the government, and that had to do with everything in their lives.  
  
It was three days after the pool incident. She hadn't talked to Albus-he had come over yesterday, but she'd said she had plans. She just didn't know what to say to him. She should go talk to him, make up for yesterday. It wasn't his fault if he was sworn to secrecy. Besides, she would win his secret eventually. How could she expect him to trust her when they had only just started talking?  
  
After finding the tank and shorts she wanted to wear, she looked for her flip-flops. She thought she left them in her closet, but the green pair wasn't there. She got to her knees and looked under her bed and dressers, but they weren't there. She groaned and decided that she could just find a different pair. Making sure she looked presentable, she slipped on a pair of while flip-flops, put on her sunglasses, and made sure her phone was in her pocket.  
  
She was just walking out the door when she saw the green flip-flops she had been looking for. But she was ready and didn't feel like changing. She walked over to Albus' house and stood outside the door. She should knock; it was the best way to talk to him. Just standing outside his house and waiting for the door to open would not serve to impress anyone.  
  
Rolling her eyes at herself, she knocked. Lily answered the door. "Oh, hi Amelia. Mom and dad aren't home, so we can't have guest over. Sorry."  
  
"I was hoping Albus was home. I don't have to come in, he can come out," Amelia said.  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile. "Just let me get him for you." She closed the door and walked away. Just a moment later, Albus opened the door.  
  
"Amelia," he said with a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, and I thought maybe you'd like to do something today?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." He closed the door again-apparently, she wasn't even allowed in the house until Mr. and Mrs. Potter returned. She sighed. She didn't understand what was really happening. It took him over five minutes to return to the door. "Okay, I'm ready. I have mug-er, money for if we go out and do something." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, did you wanna go do something?" she asked as they walked down the street.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. I wasn't sure what you had planned."  
  
"I don't have much planned," she said. "Actually, my plan extended to asking if you wanted to hang out and not a bit further."  
  
"Right, then let's go do something," he said. "Town isn't that far, I'll grab my bike, and you can grab yours and we'll go do stuff."  
  
"Umm…one problem. I don't have a bike."  
  
He seemed to blush a little. "Oh, I thought I saw your little sister with one, so I thought you all had one. Sorry. You can use Lily's, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
Amelia shook her head. "No, it's not that. I can't ride."  
  
Albus just looked at her. "You can't ride a bike. You can't swim. What can you do?" he asked playfully. Even so, it hurt her feeling a bit.  
  
"Stuff," she answered.  
  
"Brilliant. Stuff. So, what sort of stuff?"  
  
"Just…stuff." She was starting to feel annoyed. "It doesn't matter. I was always afraid to learn because when Hayley got her bike, she wrecked and broke her arm. So I gave up my bike. I hadn't made it out of training wheels."  
  
"You know, this seems to be the summer where I teach you."  
  
"What?" she asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I'm going to teach you to ride a bike. Properly, with only two wheels. Stay here," he said and ran back to his house. He came back riding a his bike. He stopped in front of her. "Get on."  
  
"But I'll fall."  
  
"No you won't, just get on."  
  
"I'll fall Albus."  
  
He sighed. "I won't let go, okay. Just get on."  
  
So she did.  
  
Albus put one of his hands next to hers on the handle bars, and reached around her and placed his other hand next to her other hand. Her hearts started beating quicker. His arms were around her. His arms were around her.  
  
"Put your feet on the petals," he instructed, bringing her back to reality. She was nervous, but did it anyway, and smiled when she didn't fall over. "Now, petal slowly and I'll go with you."  
  
It was a slow process, but she eventually got the hang of it, with Albus showing her how to use the hand break, and by the end of the day, she could ride on her own. "  
  
The sun was setting by the time they finished. Both of their parents had arrived home, but the two had enjoyed the day. Albus walked her to her house, dropping his bike near the edge of her yard. She was about to go inside when she stopped.  
  
"I had a great time today, Albus," she said, looking up into his eyes. He looked back into her blue ones.  
  
"I did too."  
  
"Thanks for teaching me, now I have to get mom to get me my own bike."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe we can make the short trip into town soon."  
  
She wasn't sure what to do. She was just smiling, looking at him, and he was doing the same, though all the awkwardness that had been their during their first meeting was gone now. He put his hand on her face, brushing it with his thumb. Her heart rate jumped. Thoughts swirled though her mind.  _Is he going to kiss me? Ask me out? What's going to happen?_ He leaned in quickly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia Darvill." He smiled and waved as he hopped on his bike and rode to his house.  
  
"You better, Albus Potter," she whispered, her face reflecting his smile as she walked in the door.

* * *

  
She looked at the bike. While it wasn't a thing of great beauty, she couldn't believe she had went so long without owning one. It was green, almost the color of Albus' eyes, and it even had speeds, though she didn't know what they were for, so she wouldn't touch them.  
  
Albus had to be gone today of all days. She had finally gotten her own bike, and he wasn't here to share her joy. Instead, he had to go school shopping and buy school supplies. It was the middle of July, who went school shopping this early?  
  
He had invited her everywhere this summer, so she was surprised when he hadn't invited her to go shopping too. He had told her he would bring her a surprise though.  
  
They had spent nearly every day doing something together, weather it was go to the pool and more swimming lessons (she was getting quite good) or her on Astrid's bike while they rode around the neighborhood. They hadn't gone into town yet, because Albus said she would need a better bike than Astrid's.  
  
There was still the problem with his secrecy. She might say something, or ask something, and he would shut down. She asked him was his favorite subject was in school, and he said that was a breach in their agreement. She didn't understand it.  
  
She was almost never invited into his home. He came over to hers quite often though. And she never saw Mr. Potter leave for work. She didn't understand how they got there, because they only had one car and both of them worked. That was something she knew she couldn't ask Albus though.  
  
She had thought things were changing with them when he kissed her that day, but that had been the only time he had kissed her, and they never brought it up. It killed her. She was growing to like him even more, even if he wasn't completely honest with her.  
  
She was sitting on the steps, waiting for Albus to come home. She felt a little weird, but she wanted to ride over and show off her new bike. So when she saw the car pull onto the street and into their driveway, she rode over.  
  
"Albus! Look at this."  
  
"Yeah, that's awesome. We can so go into town now! Tomorrow even, so long as you have your helmet and pads."  
  
She nodded. "Mom made me get them anyway, so yep, I have them."  
  
"Awesome." He sighed. "Lia, I'm really tired from shopping and stuff, and we have to get this all in. We'll talk tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said. She got back on her bike and rode to her house. Lia. She snorted. He only used that name when he wanted her to do something. He had decided she needed a nick name when she started calling him Al about a week ago. It had started as Amy, but he said Amy was too common of a nick name for her name.  
  
She went inside and to her room, hoping that tomorrow would be the day things changed.  
  
Sometimes, she would regret that hope.


	5. First Date?

The bike ride to the theatre took all of twenty minutes. It wasn't super hot that day, and Amelia and Albus took their time, so they arrived at the theatre with only ten minutes before the movie came on. Albus had wanted to see a horror film called the White Plague, but Amelia shot it down quickly. She didn't need nightmares.  
  
Instead, they were watching a new animated film that looked promising, about a young princess fighting for her kingdom. She wasn't sure exactly how excited Albus was for the movie-it wasn't really something a fifteen year old boy watched, but he seemed fine with it.  
  
The line wasn't very long, since it was the mid-day showing, so they got their tickets and concessions (which Albus wouldn't let Amelia pay for) and found a  spot in the barely-there crowd. Amelia couldn't help looking over at Albus every so often. He seemed so focused on the screen that she was shocked when he held her hand.  
  
She was  glad it was mostly dark in the theatre, because her face was flushed. He was holding her hand. She wanted to squeal, but decided against it, seeing as not only would it freak Albus out, but the other movie-goers wouldn't appreciate it either.  
  
Did this mean he wanted to be her boyfriend? Or was it just a 'we're at the movies so why not' type thing? She smiled to herself when he didn't let go when the movie was over, and they left their bikes chained where they were and walked around town.  
  
Then someone flashed a camera. Albus stopped, looking around. "Come on Al, it's probably just a tourist or something." He slowly nodded and walked with her again.    
  
Another flash of a camera. Albus stopped and turned around. "We should go home," he said, in a falsely light voice. Amelia tried to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer her. When they got back to their bikes, he fumbled with the keys so much Amelia had to take over.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, Al."  
  
"I can't," he said.  
  
"I'm sick of that. I'm sick of I can't, of the lies and secrets."  
  
He put the chain away, glaring at her. "Fine, you want the truth? Do you? I'm a wizard, my dad is a war hero and celebrity, and that is the wizard paparazzi trying to get a picture of us. Happy?"  
  
She shook her head. "God Albus. I'm sorry I even tried. I thought you liked me." She got on her bike and pedaled as quickly as she could. Albus kept up with her easily, but she ignored everything he said. When they made it to their street, she practically jumped off her bike, letting it drop to the ground, and ran inside, slamming the door in Albus' face.

* * *

 

She avoided Albus for the next two weeks. She wouldn't talk to him, even closing the door when she answered and saw who it was. She mostly sat and watched telly, because Albus was always outside, waiting on her.

  
She just couldn't believe he wouldn't trust her. What was his problem? She knew she would have to face him eventually, though, so she went over to his house and knocked on the door bright and early August third.  
  
It was Mr. Potter who answered the door. "Hi Mr. Potter, is Albus home?"  
  
He looked at her. He was so much like Albus-well, it was really the other way around, she guessed- but different too. "Amelia, I don't think that's a good idea." He looked around, as if expecting someone else to be with her.  
  
"Please, I—I mean he – We need…" she shook her head.  "Please Mr. Potter."  
  
He swallowed. "It's Harry, I've told you. And now isn't the best time for someone like you to be here." He looked around again.  
  
"Okay," she said as she turned around and left. Someone like her? What did that mean? She hadn't made it to the end of the drive way though, before the door opened again.  
  
"Amelia," called Mr. Potter. She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, it's just not a good time. Come back later, okay?"  
  
She nodded, not sure she would. Not that it would matter, because Albus was at her house later that day. He kept looking around like his dad. "Can I come in, please?"  
  
She moved over and let him in the house. He went to the living room and shut all the blinds. "Look about the other day, I'm sorry. I was upset. But you have to believe me…" He took a deep breath. "Dad gave me permission…you have to understand I'm breaking several laws…not here or now, because they're watching us closely, but in about a week, okay?"  
  
"You sound like a mad man Al."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't explain properly, I know. Just…trust me  on this. Okay, come over in a few days when things have died down. Dad will be there too, he said he would need to be since he's an Auror." Albus was up and moving to the front door.  
  
"Amelia, I'm only doing this because I love you."  
  
And he was out the door and to his house.  
  
All she could do was stare at the spot he had been.  
  
He loved her?


	6. Finding Out

Why were her parents always at work? She didn't like it right now. She wanted to talk to her mum and ask what she thought. She could talk to Hayley, but her older sister was to focused on her  own life, and she couldn't bother her younger sisters about it.  
  
Albus loved her? How had that even happened? He kept lying to her, telling her he was a wizard! She couldn't believe him, and now he thought he could make up for it? After making her feel the way she did?  
  
She missed him though. She would like one of his hugs, or maybe to go to the pool and just play in the water all day. She just wanted their normal life back. Why had things messed up?  
  
Maybe it was best she didn't tell her mother. After all, her mum would probably ban her from going to his house then.  
  
The four day wait to his house seemed to take forever.  
  
Each day moved so slowly.  
  
Each hour making her full of both dread and hope.  
  
Each minute bringing her closer to the confrontation.  
  
Each second until she could see him again.  
  
Until it was time to go.  
  
She was ready-shoes on, hair thrown into a pony tail, just looking at the door. She had to move. One foot. Then the other. And she was out the door and quickly making her way to Albus'. She barely knocked once when the door flew open and she was inside, the door shut fast behind her.  
  
Mr. Potter peered out of a blind. "I don't think anyone saw you."  
  
What was this? So what if they saw you.  
  
"Ginny's taken James and Lily shopping, so you've timed it well. I have managed to get approval-please don't ask how-for us to tell you. I don't know if it's a good idea, but Al…trust you. I hope that trust is well placed." Mr. Potter looked directly into her eyes, almost as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Of course, you can trust me with anything," Amelia answered.  
  
"Al is in the sitting room," Mr. Potter said, showing her the way.  
  
Albus' smile was tight when she saw him, but he patted the spot next to him on the couch. Amelia got that awkward feeling again-like she was intruding. But she sat, and Mr. Potter sat in the chair across from them. No one spoke. Amelia looked around the room, not really paying attention, but just trying to fill the silence.  
  
Finally, Albus cleared his throat. "This is…weird. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to start. I don't want you angry with me anymore."  
  
She looked at him. "I'm not angry anymore Albus. I just can't take the lies and secrets."  
  
"I wasn't lying though. I'm serious, I'm a wizard."  
  
Thoughts flashed through her mind. Wizard? Like…summoning demons and blood sacrifices? Maybe she didn't want to know after all.  
  
"Show her, Al," Mr. Potter said. He seemed very tense for some reason.  
  
Albus pulled out a stick from between the couch cushions. "This is my wand," he said. "I can do all sorts of things with it. Watch."  
  
He pointed at an empty tea cup on the coffee table and mumbled a few words while waving around the 'wand.' Amelia screamed a little when a rat appeared where the cup had been. "How did you do that?" she asked, her voice a few octaves up. "Get rid of it."  
  
He did. "It's magic, Amelia."  
  
"Magic trick, nice."  
  
"Lia, it's not a magic  _trick,_ it's just magic. Merlin! Dad?" He looked desperately to Mr. Potter for help.  
  
Mr. Potter sighed and studied her. "Amelia, I am an Auror. That word means nothing to you, but it's much like the MI-5* for Muggles. On top of that, I'm…the papers like to print stories about me quite a lot because of my high rank in the force, and a few things that happened in the past." He took a deep breath. "Albus, get the Prophet."  
  
When Albus left, Mr. Potter smiled. "He's so nervous about you believing us. But you do already, don't you?"  
  
"How could I not. He turned a tea cup into a rat…" she trailed off.  
  
"I learned I was a wizard when I was eleven. My parents had died due to a war, and I was living with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin who were determined that I not find out. So when Hogwarts-the school Albus, as well as James and Lily, go to every year- they destroyed the letters.  
  
"I eventually got one, but only because the grounds keeper  delivered it personally. I didn't really believe him either, but it was an escape of sorts. It took my Aunt admitting that my mum and dad hadn't really died in a car crash for me to believe it."  
  
"It's just soo…"  
  
"Extraordinary? Not really, to be honest. Most wizards would be lost if they ventured into the Muggle world, with all the computers and technology. We try to keep it balanced, but we don't have cell phones or internet, as I'm sure you've noticed. We just don't need them with the kids gone most of the year."  
  
She nodded. Things did make more sense, if this were all true. And she could see why Albus had kept it a secret. She had screamed at him for lying when he had told the truth.  
  
"Dad, there isn't a bloody paper anywhere!"  
  
"Mum must have thrown them out. She hates it when the just lay about." Mr. Potter shrugged. "I don't think we need one anyway."  
  
Questions came to Amelia, some ridiculous, some she voiced, others she thought would be better suited for later. She asked if certain things could be done, and when the answer was yes, she asked for a demonstration. She was finally feeling more comfortable with the thought that Albus was a wizard when Ginny walked in the front door, accompanied by James, Lily, and several other teens.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we didn't realize-" she started.  
  
"It's okay, she's cool with it," Albus grinned. "This is my family."  
  
"Some of it, anyway," piped up Lily. Then she turned to Albus. "So, now that she knows, am I allowed to talk to her?"  
  
"Yeah," Albus said distractedly, grabbing Amelia's hand, "but not right now." He pulled her up the stairs away from the prying eyes of the family, into what she guessed to be his room, though he left the door open.  
  
She stood, feeling awkward about being a boy's room, alone with him. Albus paced back and forth, turning and opening his mouth, as if he was going to say something, only to shake his head and pace some more. Finally, Amelia had enough.  
  
She moved into his path, causing him to stop. They looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.  
  
Amelia smiled and kissed him. She pressed her lips to his. Soft and lingering, the perfect first kiss.  
  
"I can't say I love you, Albus Potter, but I do like you."


	7. I Love You

She spent more time at the Potter house after that, and while they were encouraged to not do magic around her, Albus and Lily would often entertain her with things they had learned in first year. Once Mr. Potter had ensured the paparazzi were gone for the time being, they were able to go back outside and into town again.  
  
Time seemed to move so fast, no matter how slow Amelia wanted it to go. When the 25th of August came around and Albus yet again reminded her he would be leaving in a few days, she groaned. "Al, couldn't you just stay here and go to school with me?"  
  
She knew it would never happen, that it would be impossible. Albus needed to go back to his school and learn how to do so many amazing things.  
  
He nudged her in the side. "Cheer up, I don't like you being like this." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "I know what'll help, let's go to town and watch a movie."  
  
They raced to town on their bikes, and by the time they made it to the cinema, they realized they had no clue what movies were out. "I bet The Armory would be good," he said, but Amelia shook her head. "No way, Dating 101."  
  
"But that's a girls movie, Lia," Albus whined. "And every movie we've watched has been a girls movie. The Armory, please?" He gave her the puppy dog look, which made her give in.  
  
"Fine," she said and he grinned. He bought their tickets and concessions, and they walked into the dark theatre. It was the first showing on Thursday, so the theatre was empty, save for the two of them. She laid her head over on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Al," she whispered.  
  
"I'll miss you too," he replied. The movie started then, and he stroked her hair. "I've had an amazing summer because of you, Amelia. I don't really have many friends at school, because of dad and stuff, and I'm just really glad I met you. I love you."  
  
Every time he told her that, she felt  _something_  in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but it made her happy, and just a little afraid. He didn't expect her to say it back, though, which was good.  
  
"I'll wait, you know. I'll be back at Christmas, and we can write. This doesn't have to end."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that, Albus. There will be a pretty girl that you like there, and I can't ask you to just look the other way."  
  
"But you aren't asking me, I'm telling you what I'll do," he said. She looked over at him. He leaned in and kissed her, and her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
So much for watching a movie.

* * *

 

This was it, the day he left. It wasn't fair. She wanted to keep him to herself. He was hers, and that made her happy.

He had even bought her an owl (an owl! Her parents had been confused and a little upset, but allowed her to keep it), and explained that she just had to write his name on the parchment, and Hogwarts and the owl would deliver the letter.  
  
It was a tawny owl. When he asked what she would name the owl, she couldn't decide. A dog or cat she could name easy, but an owl was an unusual pet, but she finally decided on Cinder.  
  
They were at Kings Cross now, standing in front of a barrier. He was explaining he went through it and onto the platform, which she could barely believe. She couldn't go through, but was to wait on Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come out, just after eleven.  
  
She watched as first Lily and James disappeared, then a few more students. Mr. Potter glanced around and looked at Albus. "Five minutes." Albus nodded.  
  
She only had five more minutes with him. He put his hand on her cheek again, gently stroking it. "It's only a few weeks, really. The time will go by before we realize, and I'll be back."  
  
She couldn't say anything. He leaned in and kissed her again, knowing this one had to count, this one had to last, because it would be the last touch they would have for months.  
  
"I'll write as often as I can," he said. He pulled away slowly, walking over to the barrier. "I love you."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, and then followed what she had knew all along.  
  
"I love you too, Albus," she said.


End file.
